


Mama There’s Wolves in the House

by Silvaimagery



Series: Red Alpha [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Darach - Freeform, Established Pack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic!Styles, OC’S - Freeform, True Alpha, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you think it’s safe to go outside again, things have a way of showing that safe is never enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story picks right up from where we left off. I hope you enjoy this installment as much as the first. 
> 
> Title taken from lyrics to Wolves by Phosphorescent.

“Can’t say I blame them really; you are something very beautiful Genim.” She says reaching towards me.

My breathing speeds up.

Maybe this time she won’t affect me so much.

Maybe this time I can touch her without succumbing to the darkness.

I lift my hand to meet hers.

Suddenly dark shapes jump out from the trees and I retract my hand.

I wipe at my eyes quickly and when I look up again, my pack comes into focus.

Derek’s thunderous face advances on me and I flinch back.

He grabs my shoulders.

“Are you hurt?” He growls, his eyes red.

“No.”

His hands caress down my arms as he inspects for damage.

They lightly touch my back and my ribs.

Once he’s satisfied he kneels on the floor and removes his jacket.

He wraps it around me and I am grateful for the warmth.

I allow myself to lean against his chest.

His arms come around me protectively.

It becomes evident once he notices Sabine.

His body becomes tense and he growls, low and loud.

Sabine smiles at Derek.

“Don’t worry. I got here just in time before they could take what you think you are entitled to.” She says with a smirk.

Derek’s growling gets louder.

“Stop it.” I tell Derek. “She saved my life.”

The pack relaxes.

I push away from his chest and Cora helps me stand.

I smile gratefully at her.

“What happened?” Derek demands as he stands, his glare focused on Sabine.

“Those alphas you allowed to escape were looking for fun. I merely helped them find it.”

I snort.

“Yeah, in a pile of ash.” I say.

She smiles at me.

“This is not funny Stiles.” Derek snaps.

“Humor is my default emotion okay?” I tell him.

He stares down at me, his nostrils flaring.

“What happened to the alphas?” Scott asks.

“I killed them.” Sabine tells him.

“And what were the two of you doing after the alphas were dead?” Peter asks stepping forward.

I look at him.

“Nothing.”

“Really? Cause it seemed to me like you were about to touch her.”

I glare at Peter.

“But I didn’t.” I say.

“Stiles.” 

“What Derek? Nothing happened and nothing is going to happen, not with Sabine here.”

“And how long is she staying?” Peter asks looking at Sabine.

She smiles at him.

“Not too long, not without a binding.” She says glancing at me.

“That is not going to happen.” Derek tells her.

He takes my arm and begins to lead me through the forest.

“Derek.” I say struggling against his bruising hold.

“Your dad went half crazy when he heard you. It took a lot to make his stay home, Lydia is there looking after him.”

“It’s not like I got attacked on purpose.”

“That is not what I meant. We didn’t know what was happening or if we would even make it in time to help you.”

“They came at me out of nowhere. I didn’t even know they were there. If Sabine hadn’t show up-” I shiver.

He pulls me closer.

I rub my eyes.

Derek leads me towards the Camaro and I watch the pack disperse and get into the other cars.

Sabine walks over to us and gets in to the back seat before Derek can say anything.

She settles into the seat behind me and the hairs in the back of my neck stand on end.

I start shivering.

Derek looks at me.

“I’m okay.” I assure him.

He turns on the car without commenting.

Once we pull into the driveway at my house my dad races out of the house, Lydia following behind him.

I get out of the car and as I walk towards my dad, I can’t stop the tears from falling from my eyes.

My dad hugs me, his arms tight and comforting around me.

I rest my forehead against his shoulder and I tighten my arms around him.

“I was so scared.” He says his voice breaking.

I feel him kissing my head.

I feel Derek move closer to us.

My dad rubs my back before slowly releasing me.

He cups my face and looks me over.

“Are you alright?”

I nod my head sniffing.

“Come on, come inside.” He throws an arm around my shoulders and leads me inside.

He sits me on the couch and Lydia thrusts a warm cup in my hands.

“Thanks.”

She cards a hand through my hair before moving towards Peter.

Sabine stands in front of me.

“You should have used your powers to protect yourself. What good is a spark without power? What good is an alpha without strength?”

My dad glares at her.

“He can’t use his powers.” He tells her.

“It’s okay dad.” I tell him.

“It is not okay. I thought she was gone? Why is she here?”

“I called her back dad. She saved my life.”

The frown disappears from his face.

He looks at Sabine.

“I’m sorry. Thank you for saving my son.”

“Do not concern yourself John.”

My dad nods at her.

“So are you staying here now?” Isaac asks her.

“I cannot stay for too long.” She tells him.

“Well, don’t let us keep you.” Derek tells her.

She smiles at him.

“So ungrateful. You should be thanking me for saving your mate.”

Derek looks away.

I frown at him.

Peter clears his throat.

“Why don’t I take you to the house?” Peter tells Sabine.

Sabine nods at him.

“Genim.” She says before she follows Peter out of the house.

My dad sits next to me.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

I take a sip of the warm tea and nod at him.

“Yeah. Sabine got there before they could do any damage.” I say, my breath hitching in my throat.

“I think you should get some rest.” Erica says.

I take another gulp from my drink before going upstairs.

I hear the pack moving around down stairs as I get ready for bed.

It feels weird since it’s still early but I just feel so drained.

I fall asleep once my head hits the pillow.

I blink my eyes open in the dark room.

I shiver as cold air hits my bare arms.

Sabine stares down at me, a smile on her face.

I sit up.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” I tell her.

She chuckles.

She bends so that her face is closer to mine.

“I can help you.”

“What?”

“You’re worried that your powers will do more harm than good. Peter explained the situation to me. But you shouldn’t always listen to Alan. He doesn’t know everything.”

“He was right about me going power crazy.”

“The first kill always makes one go blood hungry. It’s to be expected and you are not a wolf so you cannot use up the excess power in battle. But there are other solutions Genim.”

“Like what?”

“I can act as a barrier between you and your powers.”

“How?”

“With a binding.”

I snort.

“You’re just using me.”

“Maybe but do you want to live the rest of your life in fear of who you are?”

I mull about that.

I sigh.

“Tell me more about how you can help me.”

“I can absorb some of the excess powers that you gain.”

“But wouldn’t that make you more powerful?”

She straightens and shrugs.

“The perks of the job.” She smiles. “The point is that you would no longer have blood lust should you ever need to kill again. Remember, I will only take the excess and only if you are willing.”

“What is the downside of the binding?”

“You would no longer be forbidden to me.”

“Which means?”

“I would be as much of a part of you as you would be of me.”

“Uhh, not sure how I feel about that.”

“You know you are just as curious of me as I am of you.”

I shrug nodding my head.

“I can admit to that but I know for a fact that Derek is not going to agree.”

“You ask for Derek’s permission for everything?”

“He’s the alpha.”

“No you are.”

“We are a part of the same pack.”

“You are the true alpha not Derek Hale.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I won’t go behind Derek’s back.”

She crosses her arms.

“You are making a mistake Genim.”

“Maybe but I don’t feel that I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

I open the door.

“Mr. Stilinski.”

“Deaton. What are you going here?”

“May I come in?”

“Of course. Sorry.”

I lead him to the living room.

“What brings you by?”

He smiles.

“Unfortunately I come baring bad news.”

“What happened?”

He sighs.

“I’ve received word that Gerard Argent is still alive.”

“What!”

“I don’t yet know where he is; only that he is still among us.”

“I thought you took care of that?”

“I didn’t find him but I was sure that he had not survived the poisoning.”

“You said he was gone.”

“I was wrong.”

“No shit.”

I pace in front of him.

“I have to call a pack meeting.”

“I will try to find out more information for you but I cannot promise anything.”

“Well, whatever you can do.”

He leaves and I punch the air angrily.

I sit on the couch with my head in my hands taking deep breaths.

Then I get up and call the pack to meet at the old Hale house.

When I get there, the pack had already arrived.

“Deaton came to see me.” I tell them.

Derek moves closer.

“What did he want?” He frowns.

“Gerard is still alive.”

The pack begins shouting questions as one.

I hold up my hand.

“He didn’t give much information but he said that he will try to find out more for us.”

Jackson looked sick and Scott moved closer to him in comfort.

Jackson accepted it in silence.

“It’s a good thing that old bastard is still alive. He deserves to suffer for what he did to you.” Erica says, her eyes shining gold.

Boyd agrees wholeheartedly.

“I’d like to tear him apart.” He says holding Erica’s hand.

I didn’t know just how much they had suffered at Gerard’s hands.

They never spoke about it but from the haunted look in their eyes I could only guess.

I look at Sabine.

“You have to help us find him. I know you can do it or teach me how.”

“I am not bound to this world therefore I cannot stay.”

The pack gets rowdy again.

“You did not help with the Alphas and now you’re saying you won’t help with Gerard? What good is it having you around then?” Lydia asks.

Sabine’s eyes turn completely black as she looks at Lydia.

“I cannot come and go as I please. I have a duty to my master as you do to your alpha. If you want me to stay then I suggest you offer yourself up as sacrifice.”

Peter growls at her as he pulls Lydia back from her reach.

“There has to be another way.” Scott says.

Sabine looks at me.

But I can’t do it.

“There is but I have been told that it is not an option.” Sabine tells him.

“I will not have Stiles bound to you. You can’t be trusted.” Derek tells her.

“No. But there will come a time when there won’t be any other way around it. Would you sacrifice all he loves to ensure he is closed off from me?” Sabine asks him.

“There is always another way.” Derek tells her.

“Then I am sure you will find it.” She looks at me. “I have half a day at the most; I can already feel the pull. But you are unwilling to use your powers therefore I cannot teach you. I will find him for you but I cannot help you in this venture once more.”

I nod.

******************

We wait for news on Gerard.

My dad had gone to interview Chris and Allison to see if they knew the whereabouts of Grandpa Argent.

Sabine was positive that Chris was helping the old man.

The pack moves restlessly back and forth across the floor.

I can hear Peter pacing outside.

Finally Sabine comes down the stairs.

I stand and the pack comes to stand next to me.

“So?” I ask.

She looks at me and she looks so unnatural.

“He is close but he is not alone. He is in possession of something dark. I do not know what shape it will take yet but it is coming for you.” She says looking at me.

I swallow.

“Why me?”

“Same reason the Alphas came for you. You are the spark and the true alpha. You hold untold amount of power.”

“But I don’t have that much power.”

“You do but you refuse to use it as it was intended. Fear is a very powerful motivator as is anger. It is no secret that Gerard wants the Hales dead and you are the answer to his prayers.”

“Where is he?” Derek demands.

“In an old motel along an abandoned road. It sits at the outskirts of town but getting to Gerard will be a lot more difficult than you think. There are still those that follow him and with this new dark force at his disposal.” She shrugs. 

“I don’t care who or what he has. This time he will die and I will make sure of it.” Derek tells her.

Sabine looks at me and in my heart I know she tells the truth.

Gerard won’t be easy to kill, he never was.

“You cannot trust any strangers, any newcomers in this town. Imagine they are all at works with Gerard. My time is almost over. I will go out into the forest alone.” She walks closer to me. “Genim.” She holds out a feather towards me. “I hope you won’t have to use it this time.”

I nod.

I watch her from the bottom of the porch steps as she disappears into the forest.

I blink away tears.

“You are getting too attached to her.” Peter says standing next to me.

“She can be very useful and she has knowledge that we need. I can’t use my magic, she can.”

“Maybe it won’t be so bad this time.”

“Maybe or maybe it’ll be worse and Derek will have no choice but to kill me.”

“He wouldn’t do it.”

“He’s done it before.” I whisper.

“Never you Stiles.” He says putting a hand on my shoulder. “He would let you kill him first.”

I shake my head.

“The pack needs a capable alpha and Derek has come a long way.” I sniff.

“Stiles.” Derek says coming out into the porch.

Peter moves away and Derek’s heavy arm pulls me in.

I let my head fall against his shoulder.

“It will be alright Stiles.” He says.

I wanted to believe him so badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad doesn’t get any information out of Chris.

And Deaton doesn’t have any more information either.

Derek is impatient but we have what Sabine told us.

So now he and the betas are all ready to go and find Gerard.

But I have a really bad feeling about this.

I try to convince Derek to wait and see if any of my dad’s deputies see or hear anything.

I want to try and talk to Allison, see if she would be willing to share any information with me.

Derek doesn’t like it but he is willing to listen to me.

At school the following week, I catch Allison as she is walking to her car after school.

“Allison.”

She turns to look at me.

She looks around but I came alone.

The pack was waiting for me on the lacrosse field even thought I knew that they would still be able to hear the conversation and they would be able to get to me in case I needed them.

“What do you want Stiles?”

“Information.”

She glares at me.

“I already told your dad that I don’t know anything.”

“He doesn’t believe you and neither do I. I don’t need to have wolf hearing in order to tell that you’re lying.”

“You don’t know anything.”

“Want me to tell you how I know? I might not have been around you for a long time but it was long enough for me to learn your mannerisms. I am the son of the Sheriff and I learned to pay attention to people since I was a kid. You cast your sight around, never looking directly at me for long and you always put on this surprised face when I ask you questions. You blink excessively and every thirty seconds you lick your lips. I saw you when you lied to your family about Scott and about Jackson. When you lied to Gerard. But you can’t lie to me Allison.”

She looks down at her hands.

“I don’t know where he is.”

“If you learn anything, I’d appreciate it if you would let me know.”

She nods.

“Thank you.”

She looks at me, her eyes narrowed.

“My dad is warning his hunters about you.”

“Me?”

“He has suspicions that you might be a wolf now too and that magic you displayed when they went for the devil. You need to watch your back Stiles.”

I smile at her.

“I’ll be fine.” 

She nods.

I back away and I watch her as she gets into her car.

I turn and walk towards the pack.

“So you believe her?” Erica asks.

“I do.”

“She can’t be trusted.” Jackson says.

I watch Scott but he doesn’t move to defend Allison.

He looks at me.

“Jackson is right. I knew she couldn’t be trusted after she betrayed us with Kate. But I loved her.”

I nod.

Jackson looks at Scott and Scott meets his gaze.

“I don’t love her anymore, not that way. I can see her clearly for what she is.” Scott tells him.

Jackson nods.

Scott takes his hand and Jackson entwines their fingers together.

Lydia rolls her eyes and I smile.

“So what are we going to do?” Ethan asks.

“There isn’t much we can do.” I say.

“I think Derek is going to want to go looking to Gerard now that Allison didn’t have anything new to add.” Aiden says.

I nod and put my hand in my pant pocket caressing the feather.

“We need a plan on how we are going to approach this.” I say.

Derek wasn’t willing to wait around anymore.

“Can I talk to you?” Ethan asks me.

I nod.

“I’ll meet you guys at Derek’s.”

Aiden looks back at his brother before following the others.

“What’s up dude?”

“I wanted to ask your permission to date Danny.”

“I thought you guys were already doing stuff?”

He smiles.

“No, not really. I know you told me that he doesn’t know about us so I didn’t want to start something before I talked to you.”

“Well, you have my permission but I have to talk to Derek.”

He nods.

“Don’t worry; Derek wouldn’t stand in the way of true love.”

“Scott told me he didn’t want him dating Allison.”

“Like I said, Derek won’t stand in the way of true love.”

“Okay.”

I slap his arm.

“Don’t look so worried, Sourwolf will grumble but he will give his approval.”

“I hope so, I really like Danny.”

When we arrive to the Hale house I fully intended to talk to Derek about Danny and Ethan right away but his grim face stopped me.

“What’s going on?”

“Some of your dad’s deputies have gone missing.”

“What? How?”

“He doesn’t know. They were staking out the location that closely resembles what Sabine told us and when it was time for them to switch out with other deputies, they weren’t there anymore. Your dad is out looking for clues as to where they could have gone but he’s not having much luck. Peter and I are going to go and have a look around.”

“Derek.” I say moving closer to him.

He places his hands on my arms.

“It’s going to be alright Stiles. I want you and the others to continue with your normal routine. I’ll let you know what we find.”

I nod.

“Take care of my dad.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

*******************

The next day it was pouring rain.

My dad had only come home to change and grab something to eat before he had gone again.

I hadn’t heard anything from Derek.

The pack was starting to get restless.

At school, Lydia sat next to me during English.

Today didn’t feel right and the rain was making me nervous.

Something bad was going to happen today.

I could feel it and there would be nothing I could do to stop it.

We watch Allison walk in and take her seat to the far left, close to the windows.

She looks back at me and shakes her head before looking back towards her desk.

I sigh.

Lydia’s hand grasps mine and I smile at her.

I knew she was worried about Peter but that crazy wolf would fight out of every situation. Not counting the time we set him on fire and Derek slashes his throat.

I was definitely not going to think about that.

“Good morning everyone.”

I look up at the new face that greeted us.

She smiles at the class.

“I am Ms. Blake and I will be substituting for your English professor who is out sick.”

Her eyes catch mine and she smiles.

A burning rises up in me.

The rain begins to pound mercilessly against the window pane.

She flips her hair over her shoulder and smooth’s down her dress.

The vents carry her scent.

She smells like Derek.

I take out my phone and dial his number and all I get is a busy signal.

I hang up and try again.

“Please put your phone away.” Ms. Blake tells me.

“Stiles.” Lydia whispers.

I shake my head.

I dial again and get the same results.

I look back up at Ms. Blake.

She smells like Derek.

She moves behind the desk.

My body starts shaking.

She smells like Derek.

“Can anyone fill me in on where you guys left off?”

I stand from my desk.

Everyone looks at me.

“What did you do?”

Lydia reaches out towards me.

“Excuse me?” Ms. Blake asks.

I wanted to rip her throat out. With my teeth.

A whine escapes my throat.

Derek.

“What did you do!”

“Please lower your voice young man. I will not have you disrespecting me like this and if you think this is some kind of welcome prank well then-”

“WHERE IS HE?”

I hear the windows shatter and the student’s screams but I am focused on my target.

“Stiles!” Lydia shouts.

The rain turns to hail and begins to pound against the desks.

I move closer to Ms. Blake.

She backs away, her hands held out in front of her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

My vision burns and I can see her.

“Tell me where he is!”

Hail skitters against the floor, large as baseballs.

“I’m just a teacher; I don’t know what you’re talking about. Please.”

“Stop lying. I can see you.”

Her eyes well with tears.

“Please. My name is Jennifer Blake and I’m a substitute teacher. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“We’ll see about that.”

A huge ball of hail hits the side of her head and she falls to the ground unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Hands pull me away from her body and I resist.

I can hear the voices shouting at me but I can’t make out what they’re saying.

“Mr. Stilinski!”

I turn and glare, a snarl on my lips.

Mr. Harris’s face comes into focus.

He stares back at me, his eyes wide and scared behind his glasses.

I can hear his heart beating fast and I can smell the sweat that breaks out on his body.

He gulps.

“Pl-please.” He stutters backing away.

I crouch over Ms. Blake’s prone body and I grab her arms and begin to drag her from the classroom.

Lydia tries to stop me but I push her away.

I drag the body out into the hall.

“Stiles stop!”

I look up at Allison before looking at the crossbow she is pointing at me.

“Please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

I stand and lift my hand.

She goes flying back into the classroom.

I shut all the doors and lock them. 

I had to make sure no one else would stop me.

The lights go out.

I drag Ms. Blake’s body all the way to my car.

I throw her into the back seat before going around to the drivers’ side.

My phone begins to ring.

I ignore it.

I drive her back all the way to the Hale house.

I drop her body onto the floor.

A shadow comes out from behind the stairs and I growl.

Peter looks at me, his face unreadable.

“He’s gone.” He takes a stuttering breath. “They’re both gone.”

“Who?” I growl out.

“Derek. Your dad.”

I shake my head.

He comes closer to me.

“I lost them in the fight.”

I raise my trembling hands to my face.

“Stiles.”

He places a hand on my shoulder.

I look at him.

He looks down at Ms. Blake’s body and he frowns before looking back at me.

“What did you do?”

*****************

Deaton’s displeased face stares back at me.

“What you did at the school was both foolish and unnecessary.”

I glare back at him.

“Do what you came here to do.”

He sighs.

“She is not human, you are right.”

“I already knew that.”

“I cannot say for sure what she is and I will have to wait until she regains conscious to see if she is willing to cooperate.”

I growl and move away.

“I will make her talk.” I tell him.

Peter watches me.

“I think you have done enough.” Deaton tells me. “What will your father say once he finds out about your behavior at school? I have protected the citizens of this town for a long time from the supernatural and I don’t need you causing any more trouble.”

“I don’t care what he says as long as he’s alive to say it.” I choke out.

Peter moves closer to me and I appreciate his support.

Deaton stares at me.

“Stiles.”

“I need you to find out what she is and why she is here. And more importantly, I need you to find out where she has my dad and Derek.”

“I don’t know how much help I’m going to be.” He says.

“Anything will help Deaton. Please.”

He nods.

“I’ll do what I can. But I give no promises.”

You never do.

I keep that thought to myself.

I can’t afford to get on his bad side any more than I already have.

He is the only one right now that can tell me who this woman is and why she is here.

I had to find my dad and Derek.

I put my hand in my pocket and caress the feather.

Deaton’s eyes follow my movements but he doesn’t say anything.

We had put Ms. Blake down in the tunnels.

She was still unconscious thanks to Peter’s help.

And I thought it would be best to tie her up with some chains before she decided to run away.

She was in her mortal body and would be as weak as one.

Those chains would hold her there until we untied her.

Deaton motions me to follow him.

I move away from Peter before turning to look back at him.

“Keep the pack away from the basement.” I tell him.

He nods.

I follow Deaton down the old stairs.

He stands at the bottom and frowns at me.

I cross my arms over my chest.

“I am worried about you Stiles. I think maybe you should come with me. At least until we find your dad. Without your anchor here or Derek to help calm you, I am very much concerned about what you might do. Your actions at the school prove that you are out of commission at the moment. You are acting out of character and cannot be depended on at the moment.”

“I am not going to abandon my pack. My dad and Derek need me and I will find them.”

“I am sorry to say this Stiles but right now you are more of a burden than help to your pack and your dad.”

I snarl at him.

“Just do what I asked of you.”

“And what will you do?”

I take the feather out of my pocket.

“There is always another way.” I whispers, my fingers caressing the silky black feather.


	5. Chapter 5

“You can’t be thinking about summoning that devil.” Deaton tells me.

I look at him.

“First we will talk to Ms. Blake and then I will know if it is the only option I have left.”

“You can’t trust the devil Stiles.”

“Why don’t you let me decide that?”

I motion for him to walk on ahead of me.

He shakes his head and walks into the tunnels.

I follow after him.

We walk into the room where we are holding her and with a pang I realize that it’s the room where Kate held Derek prisoner.

I crouch in front of her body and I tap her cheek.

“Wake up.”

She blinks her eyes open.

She gasps at seeing me and she struggles against the chains.

“Stop it, you can’t get away.”

Deaton moves closer.

“Tell us what you are.” He tells her.

“My name is Jennifer Blake and I am-”

“Stop it.” I snap.

“I already know that you are not who you claim to be. Jennifer Blake was killed last month in Oregon. What is your real name?” 

She turns her face away.

“I was Julia Baccari.” She says quietly.

“And how long ago were you Julia Baccari?” Deaton asks.

I’m starting to get impatient with this.

“I can’t remember anymore.”

Deaton nods.

“What are you?” He asks her.

“They call me the Darach.” She says after a moment of silence.

Deaton gets a look of realization on his face.

“What does that mean?” I ask.

“The Darach is a Druid word. It is said that the Darach is one who went down the wrong path.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that I did some things before that I am not happy about and it was used against me. It is how Gerard managed to call me back.”

Deaton steps forward and I move away to let him do his thing.

“How did he call you back?”

“He found a witch to do it. Jennifer Blake was the first sacrifice.”

“How many have you killed?”

“I can’t remember.”

I roll my eyes.

This really wasn’t getting us any closer to finding my dad and Derek.

“And what did Gerard promise you?”

“He promised me Adrian Harris.”

“That’s why you were at the school.”

She nods.

“I was also promised the Sheriff.”

I stiffen.

“She needs sacrifices in order to gather power.” Deaton tells me.

“Power to do what?” I ask.

“Kill the true alpha.” She says looking at me.

“What about Derek Hale?” Deaton asks.

“He was not promised to me. Gerard wants him for himself. Something about revenge.”

I clench my trembling hands.

“Where are they?” I ask her.

She looks at me.

“I can make you a trade.”

“Why should I help you?”

“Because I know where they are and without me they will die before you can ever find them.” She shrugs.

“Not if I kill you first, now tell me where they are.”

“Hiding in plain sight.” She says.

“Where in plain sight?”

I itched to cut her open.

“I met Derek you know. Gerard asked me to bring Derek to him. He was nice to me. It’s a shame he has to die. I would have loved to know him better.” She says with a small smile and a chuckle.

My eyes bleed red.

I walk over, shoving Deaton out of the way and I slap her.

Deaton grabs me back.

“Stiles.” He says.

“Tell me where they are!”

She laughs.

“I have named my price.”

I pace away.

“I will find them, with or without you.”

I stomp back up the stairs.

The pack is on me the moment I step out into what used to be the living room.

“Stiles!” Scott shouts.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Lydia yells at me.

“What you did at the school was stupid. What the hell Stilinski? I don’t want hunters chasing my ass again because you can’t control your anger.” Jackson says.

“You’re one to talk about control.” Boyd tells Jackson.

Jackson’s eyes turn blue and he snarls at Boyd.

Erica snarls back at Jackson.

Aiden and Ethan stand next to me.

“He is our alpha and you will respect him.” They say in unison.

“He’s not my alpha!” Jackson tells them.

The twins tense.

“Stop it you guys!” Scott says.

“Why didn’t you ask for our help? We’re supposed to be a single pack, united.” Isaac tells me hitting me with the puppy eyes.

I look away feeling ashamed.

They start arguing amongst themselves.

“Enough!” Peter snarls.

The pack quiets down.

“Stiles.”

I look at him.

“Why don’t you call for Derek? It worked when Scott was looking for him the last time. Wherever he is, he might be able to hear you.”

“If he’s able to.” Scott says.

Lydia elbows him in the ribs.

I nod.

The pack follows me out of the house.

I stand at the edge of the forest and raise my head.

Derek.

I howl loud and low, calling for him.

The pack shuffles from side to side, impatient to hear Derek answer.

But he doesn’t.

“Stiles.” Peter says putting a hand on my shoulder.

I push my way past the pack and make my way towards the porch.

Argent’s car comes to a stop in front of the house.

I stop and turn to watch as he steps out of the SUV, his hunter behind him.

The pack surrounds me.

I look him right in the eyes and I see realization dawn in his eyes as he looks into my red ones.

He holds out his arm, his silver gun pointed at me.

*******************

Derek POV

 

I jerk awake.

Stiles’ call squeezes painfully at my heart.

I can feel his pain and it makes me struggle against my bonds.

“Take it easy son.”

I look at John Stilinski.

He lays his head back against the concrete wall and I can see his bottom lip tremble and I can smell his tears.

“Stiles needs us.” I pant.

He opens his eyes and looks at me.

“I know but we can’t do anything at the moment.”

I look down at the rope entwined with wolfs bane that is keeping me bound.

“How did they catch you?” He asks me.

“Peter and I separated to track a wider area. She came out of nowhere. I didn’t know what to make of her. Then she blew the powder in my face.”

He nods.

“She just knocked me out.” He says shrugging.

I hold back a snort.

He smiles at me.

“Good thing we Stilinski’s have hard heads.” He says touching his temple where the red bump is visible.

I nod with a small smile.

Stiles.

I close my eyes and let my head rest against the wall.

“You know, I always knew we would meet again. I’m so glad it’s under better circumstances.”

I open my eyes.

Gerard Argent walks down the steps, a smile on his lips.

I wanted to rip it off his face so badly.

I tense my body, my eyes bleeding red.

John tenses next to me.

Gerard coughs and spits into his handkerchief, his lips stained black.

I frown and I see John cringe out of the corner of my eye.

“As you can see, I needed you to be at a weaker state like the one you left me in.”

“If you recall, you were the one that asked for the bite.”

He comes closer, his eyes glinting with madness.

“Scott might have filled me with mountain ash but you were the one that poisoned me long ago.”

“Kate murdered my family, Peter deserved his revenge. If I could, I would dig her up and discard her dismembered body all over Beacon Hills so that others like her knew what to expect.”

His smile turns into a snarl and he takes out a knife from somewhere and comes at me.

I manage to dodge the first wild stab but the second catches me in my thigh.

I roar in pain.

“Scream as loud as you want Derek. No one can hear you.” He smirks.

I manage to hit him in the chin with my head.

He falls back, raising a hand to his face.

My thigh bleeds and every movement sends a sharp pain up to my head.

I clench my eyes.

I can hear John talking with Gerard but I tune them out and focus on ignoring the hot burning pain.

“I certainly hope Stiles finds you alive enough to see you die.”

I open my eyes and watch Gerard walk away.

I gasp and John presses his shirt to my thigh.

“It’s okay son. It’s going to be fine.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know Stiles won’t let you die without him ripping you a new one for getting yourself captured.”

“There was something on that knife. I can feel the poison moving through my veins.”

“Do you want me to suck it out?”

I can’t help the snort that escapes me.

“Sorry. Just never imagined you saying that to me.”

He laughs.

“Yeah. Never thought I’d hear myself offer that either.”

“Don’t make me laugh.” I say wincing. “Are you hurt?”

“Nah. I just haven’t figured how to get these chains off from around me.”

I nod.

“Besides, I’m not leaving here you alone. We Stilinski’s don’t run away from trouble, we run at it.”

“I’ve noticed.”

He leans in close.

“You gotta hang in there. Stiles can’t lead all those kids without you. Frankly, I’m scared about what he’s doing right now. That stupid kid better not get himself in trouble or I’m going to ground his ass until he’s eighty-five.” He says, his voice trembling.

I had hope but I knew Stiles. He always liked to try my patience.

“Let’s hope he’s got your levelheadedness too.” I say.

John snorts.

“From your lips to God’s ears.”


	6. Chapter 6

“What are you going to do with that here Chris? Are you declaring war on us?” I ask him.

“What are you?”

“I’m still human if that is what you’re wondering.”

“I doubt you were ever just human.”

“If you want to talk then put the gun away.”

He lowers his gun after a moment of hesitation and he signals to his men to do the same.

“I thought I told you last time that you weren’t welcomed here.”

“Allison told me about what you did at the school today.”

“Ah.”

“We can’t just turn a blind eye to what you did Stiles. You used your magic in front of the whole classroom; you vandalized school property, threatened a teacher and kidnapped another one. Do you need me to go on?”

“No. I was there, I’m the one who did all that you remember?”

“This is not laughing matter Stiles. You’ve attacked humans without provocation.”

“I was provoked!”

“Its things like this that gives us permission to put you down.”

“I’m not a wolf.”

“How do you explain the red eyes? Perhaps you were the one that killed the remaining alphas in the forest.”

“Well I can’t take the credit of something I didn’t do.”

“Then who did?”

“Why are you really here Chris?”

“Your father won’t be able to protect you from this.”

Hearing him mention my dad made me angry all over again.

“Oh yeah, that reminds me. I’m going to need you to tell me where you’re hiding Gerard.”

He looks taken aback.

“What?”

“Don’t play stupid with me Chris. Now tell me where the old man is.”

He clenches his fist and I can see his trigger finger itching to put a bullet in my head.

Deaton comes out of the house.

Chris looks at him.

“I expected you to handle this.” Chris tells him.

“I’m doing what I can.” Deaton tells him.

“Apparently it’s not good enough.”

“The only one handling things around here is me now tell me where you’re stashing the old man.”

“I don’t know where my father is.”

“I already have one lying bitch tied up in the basement; I would really hate to make it two.” I tell him.

He takes a threating step forward and the wolves snarl.

“You’ve bitten off more than you can chew Stiles and sooner or later I’m going to have to put you down.”

“Is that what you guys write in your family Christmas card?”

Scott snorts.

Chris clenches his jaw.

“Look, I don’t have any more time to stand here and argue with you.” I say walking towards him. “If Gerard kills my dad and Derek, I’m coming after you.”

“So you’re a killer now Stiles?”

“You don’t know exactly what I’m capable of Chris so stay out of my way. You know the old adage: ‘You’re either with us or you’re against us’. I suggest you and your little hunters stay the fuck out of my way.”

“You don’t seriously think I’m going to let you kill my father do you?”

“Well, it’s either him or Allison. Your choice. Now get the hell off this property before I refresh your mind on why you hightailed out of here last time.”

“I would really hate to kill you Stiles, but I’ll do what I have to in order to protect this town and my family.”

They get in the SUV and drive off.

I turn to look at the pack.

“I need you guys to stay here.”

“Where are you going?” Lydia asks.

“There is something that I have to do and I would really prefer if you weren’t there.”

“Stiles.” Deaton says.

“If I’m not back in an hour then I want you to do what you have to in order to get information out of the Darach. Find my dad and Derek.” I tell Peter.

“I’m expecting you to come back. I’m not good with teenagers.” He says.

I smile.

Cora steps up in front of me.

She has been the only one who hasn’t said anything this whole time.

“I’m coming with you.”

“No.”

“I wasn’t asking.” She says before walking over to the Jeep.

I look at Peter.

He shrugs.

“Stiles, you aren’t thinking clearly. Binding the devil to you is not the answer.”

“Then what else am I supposed to do?”

“Let me try to get the answers we need.”

“I can’t wait around Deaton. My dad and Derek could be dying right now.”

“It’s a risk but it’s best to do this with a level head. Don’t go rushing into the unknown.”

“It’s what I’ve always done and it’s worked out just fine so far.”

“What you are thinking of doing does not depend on luck. I don’t think you realize how dangerous this can be.”

“It’s a risk I have to take.”

“I fear that you are going to become tainted, more than you are now. It doesn’t have to be this way Stiles. You are the spark. You don’t need the devil, you can learn.”

“When? When will I learn all this? All you’ve talked about is me learning all these wonderful things that you have yet to teach me. You say that you have to teach me to control myself, that you have to teach me to use my powers. And so far all I’ve learned is how to be afraid of what I am.”

“Sometimes fear is good thing.”

“Not when the lives of the people you care about are at stake.”

“If you go down this dark road Stiles, I might not be able to help you come back.”

“You don’t understand. I would sell my soul if it meant getting them back alive.”

“Then I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“I hope so too.”

I look at the pack before turning and walking towards the Jeep.

“How do you feel about robbing the church?” 

Cora looks at me.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to get my brother back.”

“That’s the answer I wanted to hear.”

***********************

Cora cleared the spot from leaves and debris.

I kneeled on the floor and carved the runes.

She watches me silently and I’m glad she’s here with me.

She reminds me of Derek so much and I needed her to help me go through with this.

There was no other way.

I take a shaky breath and stand.

She comes to stand next to me and we both look down at the circle.

“What do we do now?”

“Mix the salt with the holy oil.”

She nods and gets the bucket.

I pour in the salt and she pours in the oil.

“I’m going to need you to mix it.” I say.

She grabs a stick and begins to stir the whole mixture together.

“Now we’re going to pour it on the inside of the circle I’ve created. Just make sure not to completely close the circle.”

She nods.

Once we finish, we stand back to observe our work.

“Do you think Derek is ever going to forgive me for this?”

“He loves you.”

“That didn’t answer my question.” 

She smiles.

Her hand curls in mine.

“He will.”

I nod.

I pull the feather out of my pocket.

“Now what?”

“Now we summon ourselves a devil.”

She swallows and I can see fear in her eyes.

“I won’t let her touch you.”

She nods.

“I trust you Stiles.”

I take a deep breath and break the feather.

The wind picks up and I shiver as its icy fingers travel over me.

Cora moves closer.

“Genim.”

We both jump at the sound of her voice.

Sabine moves towards us out of the shadows.

She looks at Cora with narrowed eyes.

I step in front of Cora.

Sabine smiles at me.

“You don’t seem to be in any danger.”

“No.”

She walks closer and her eyes fall to the circle.

She looks back at me.

She cocks her head.

“The book Deaton gave me was vague but it gets the job done.”

“I can imagine.”

“So...”

“You realize that this will bind us together?”

“Yes.”

“And that I will need sacrifices.”

“I have your first one all lined up.”

She shifts her eyes to Cora who is looking over my shoulder.

“Not her.”

Sabine chuckles and I shiver.

“Alright. I won’t harm her.”

“Good. Now get in the circle.”

“As long as you understand what this will entail.”

“You’ll help me control my powers and you need sacrifices. Got it.”

“That is not the only thing this will do. Your pack will also benefit.”

“How?”

“You’ll see.”

She moves to get into the semi-finished circle.

“Are you sure about this Stiles?” Cora whispers.

“No.”

“Good. I thought you were going to try and reassure me.”

I snort.

“Sorry.”

Sabine stares back at us.

“I’m going to need your true name.” I tell her.

She narrows her eyes at me.

“Hey. You’re going to have to trust me just like I’m going to have to trust that you won’t kill me after this is over.”

Cora finishes the circle and Sabine is trapped.

Her eyes become black and her wings flutter in agitation.

She hisses at Cora and slashes out at her with her claws.

“O-okay. No need to freak out.” I stammer.

Cora moves away, her eyes wide.

“You don’t understand. I can’t control myself, the oil is burning me.” She says, her voice a guttural growl. “I’m trapped in here Genim and completely at your mercy. So finish this right now or let me out.”

“Uh, tell me if I’m doing this right.” I take the slip of paper out from my back pocket. “I Genim Stilinsky bind you-what’s your name?”

“Smolka.”

“I Genim Stilinski bind you to me Smolka.”

“Someone is coming.” Cora says.

“What?”

Sabine roars in pain.

“Stiles, hurry!” Cora tells me.

“Oh shit.”

I take out the pocket knife and open the blade.

“My blood is your blood; my soul is your soul. I bind you Smolka.” I cut my palm and let the blood fall over the runes. “I bind you to me, now and forever. I bind you Smolka. Hear my call and answer to my voice. I bind you Smolka.”

Bullets fly over my head.

The circle engulfs in flames and I fall back.

Sabine extends her wings and she lets out a shrill cry.

I cover my ears and Cora falls next to me.

She roars in pain, her eyes golden yellow.

I watch as Sabine takes flight.

The hunters come out of the woods and surround us.

“Well, Argent is going to be happy once he finds out we have the true alpha.” One of the men smirks at me.

My heart was beating rapidly and it seemed that the binding took more out of me than I thought. 

I felt shaky all over and cold sweat broke out over my forehead.

“Why don’t you guys put the guns away and we can talk?” I ask.

They laugh.

“Or maybe you can all die.”

They turn and point their guns at Sabine.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

She raises her hand and the men scream, their guns falling to the floor as they fall to their knees.

Cora covers her head and I pull her close.

All at once the screaming stops and I open my eyes.

The men lie on the floor, their faces twisted in a grisly pained face.

I look up at Sabine.

“I believe you promised me a soul.” She says reaching out towards me.

I take her hand.

A jolt goes through my body and the world becomes grey and everything slows down.

I look down at Cora who is still on the forest floor.

I reach out to touch her but Sabine grabs my wrist.

“You can’t touch her, not when you’re like this.”

I look at Sabine.

“Where are we?”

“In the between.”

“How?”

“We are one remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made up the binding ritual from imagination and from what I remember of “The Craft”. Also, Smolka is a devil known in Poland. Smolka is said to have had the worst job. In popular Polish tradition, Smolka was forced to live among women because it was said that the Devil aka Satan feared women. So I guess Smolka was sent in to learn what made women so scary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a happy and safe New Year!

Peter POV

Cora comes running out of the forest as if she was being chased by Satan himself.

Her frantic heart beat makes mine start to beat wildly.

“What happened?”

“Stiles is gone.”

“What? How can he be gone?”

“He was there one moment and then he wasn’t!”

The pack starts asking her questions.

I shush them.

“Tell us what happened.”

“We summoned the devil and he bound it to him.”

I shiver.

“Then some hunters showed up and the devil killed them. And then Stiles was just gone, like he disappeared.”

“Can he do that?” Scott asks.

“We don’t know exactly what kind of powers Stiles has or have been enhanced because of the devil.” I tell them.

“We have to go and find him!” Erica says.

“No. He told us to wait here. We have our orders from our alpha.”

“It’s gone!” 

Ethan and Aiden run out of the house.

“What?”

“The Darach is gone.” Aiden says.

Fuck.

“I thought Deaton was there with her?” Jackson asks.

“He was but the teacher did something and now they’re both gone. They just disappeared!” Ethan says.

“What is it with people and disappearing?” I ask.

I turn away from them.

“What do we do? Peter?” Lydia asks.

“We stick to the plan.” I say looking at them. “We wait and if Stiles doesn’t show up in an hour, we go find Derek and John. And once they are secure, we beat the shit out of Gerard before ending his miserable life.”

The pack rumbles in agreement.

*******************

Stiles POV

I follow Sabine, err Smolka through the forest and the world shifts and falls away around us.

Everything looks shadowy.

I can’t feel the weight of my body or the beat of my heart.

It was disconcerting and thrilling at the same time.

Suddenly we stop and I notice that we’ve come to a room with guards at the door.

I look around.

“I know this place.” I whisper.

“You should. You grew up here; this was your second home.”

“Why are we here?”

She leads me through the doors as in we walked through the freaking doors!

I run to my dad’s side.

“Remember that you can’t touch them.” Smolka reminds me.

I clench my hands.

Derek doesn’t look too good.

He has a small pool of blood under this left thigh and he looks deadly pale.

I take a shaky breath.

“Take me back. We need to get them out of here.”

I blink and suddenly we’re back in the forest.

Cora isn’t there anymore.

I look at Smolka.

“Now what?”

She shoves me and I fall to the forest floor, the world once again normal.

Brief pain explodes on my elbows as I scrape them on the forest floor.

I touch my chest and my heart beats steadily under my palm.

“I hope there is a better way to do this.” I say sitting up.

“There is but you have to learn to detach yourself.”

“Good cause I don’t think I want to have a bruised ass all the time.”

She smiles.

I stand and dust myself.

“I feel better.”

“I’ve taken the liberty of removing the excess power from your system. You should be back to normal now. If you need a surge of power just let me know and I will give it to you.”

I nod.

“Let’s go.”

I take off in the direction of the Hale house, Smolka beside me.

We run out into the clearing and the pack comes running out of the house.

“Stiles!” Scott yells.

Cora throws herself at me.

“I thought I lost you.” She says.

I squeeze her against me before letting her go.

“The Darach is gone.” Peter tells me.

“We’ll deal with that bitch later. I know where to find my dad and Derek.”

“Where? Where are they?” Isaac asks.

“The Sheriff’s Department.”

“What!” Peter yells.

I nod.

“It’s technically under the Sheriff’s Department. It’s the bunker room. But we can’t go in there all cocked and crazy, we really need a plan. Gerard is one slippery son of a bitch and I want all our bases covered.”

“Wow. It’s been a while since I’ve heard you talk about plans.” Scott says.

“Yeah. I want to apologize for everything I put you guys through these past few months. I was high with power.”

“No worries Stilinski.” Jackson says slapping me on the back. “We’ve all been there.” 

“I haven’t.” Lydia says.

“You don’t count.” Jackson tells her.

Lydia sends a glare his way.

“Anyway. There are armed hunters guarding the door and I’m sure that Gerard and his Darach won’t be far away.”

“How do you think Gerard got access to the bunker?” Lydia asks.

“Probably the side entrance to the Sheriff’s office and it’s not the first time his minions invade the Department.”

Jackson shifts uncomfortably.

I know he still carries the guilt of the things he was forced to do as the Kanima.

Scott puts an arm around his waist.

“So how do you plan to do this?” Peter asks.

“I can just kill them.” Smolka says.

“Yes, I had thought about that. Once the hunters are dead, then we move in to help my dad and Derek escape but I’m going to need some of you to stay outside and watch the perimeter for when and if Gerard shows up.”

“Erica and I will watch the entrance.” Boyd says.

“And Jackson and I will watch from the street.”

“Good. Then the rest of us move in to rescue my dad and Derek.”

“Lydia you go with Jackson and Scott.” Peter says.

Lydia crosses her arms.

“Why?”

“I need you to make sure they’re doing their job and not getting all sex crazy.” I tell her.

Jackson glares at me.

“Stiles.” Scott says shocked.

“Don’t give me that.” I tell him.

It wouldn’t be the first time he avoided his duties for sex.

“Fine.” Lydia sighs.

“Let’s go then.” Peter says.

Smolka and I travel though the in between while the rest of the pack drives there.

We divide up and everyone takes their positions.

Smolka goes in first and I can actually feel the hunters dying.

I clench my eyes shut and Cora grabs my arm to ground me.

We sneak in and it’s way too easy to get to my dad and Derek.

“Dad!”

“Stiles, thank god.”

I hug him tight before looking at Derek.

“You need to cut off the rope.” Peter tells me.

I take out the pocket knife and cut through the bindings around Derek’s body.

Once he’s free he slumps forward.

I catch him in my arms.

“Derek.” I say patting his cheek.

Peter breaks my dad’s chains.

“He’s been out of it for a while. I was worried he had died on me but his pulse is still there.” My dad tells me.

I close my eyes and put my hand over Derek’s wound.

“He’s been poisoned.” I say.

“Can you help him?” Cora asks me.

“Yeah, I think I can. Smolka, I need you to enhance my powers.”

My phone rings with an incoming text.

I pull it out of my pocket.

“It’s Scott. Gerard is on his way.” I tell them.

“Let’s get him out of here and fast.” Isaac tells me.

I nod.

“Well, well, well. I was wondering when you would show up. And you brought your little pack to help.” 

I freeze at the sound of his voice.

“Guess you didn’t learn from the lesson I gave you last time.” He laughs.

My dad takes Derek’s weight and I stand to look at Gerard.

“You didn’t think it was going to be this easy did you Stiles?” He asks.

The Darach walks in with Erica and Boyd.

Erica is scared and Boyd is trying to keep it together.

“Let them go.” I tell him.

He smiles.

“Not without an exchange.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to heal me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently the creator of ‘Teen Wolf’ said that in Season 3b they will be killing off one of the characters. I hope it’s Gerard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of torture

I stare at Gerard.

Then I start laughing.

Boyd and Erica stare at me wide eyed.

Gerard’s face turns thunderous.

Even my dad is staring at me like I’ve gone crazy.

“You think you’re in any position to make demands?” I ask.

Smolka’s throaty laugh joins mine.

“This is no laughing matter Stiles.” Gerard tells me. “Are you willing to sacrifice your packs life?”

“It is not my pack who I will be sacrificing.”

Smolka eyes Gerard hungrily.

“Stiles.” My dad says.

“Not now dad.”

Gerard takes a step back.

“Kill them, kill them all!”

The Darach screeches.

A burst of power hits me and fire rises in me.

I rush at the Darach, knocking Boyd and Erica out of her hands.

I howl for the rest of the pack.

Gerard tries to run but Smolka is stalking him much the same way that a cat toys with a mouse.

“Stiles! Derek isn’t breathing!” Peter shouts.

“Derek!” Cora shouts.

I turn to look at him and the Darach takes the moment to slash my back.

I scream and turn to stab the bitch with my knife.

She slashes my chest and the burning in me intensifies.

I roar before taking her by the neck and breaking it.

She falls to the floor.

I fall to my knees.

“Everyone stop.” Chris says walking in, his gun cocked and ready.

Allison follows behind.

She points her crossbow at my head.

“We have to get Derek some help.” My dad says.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.” Chris says.

“Don’t just stand there, kill them.” Gerard tells him.

“What do you mean? We need to get him to Deaton.” My dad insists.

“What does it matter if he dies? One less animal to worry about.” Gerard says.

My eyes burn and I want to rip his head from his body and keep it as a trophy.

The rest of the pack is brought in as well as Deaton.

“Deaton, Derek isn’t breathing.” I say.

“One move out of you and this bullet goes in your brain.” The hunter tells him.

I hear Derek’s heart stop and the world stops along with it.

I lift my hands and everyone except Smolka falls to the ground. 

I rush to his side, shoving Peter and Cora out of the way.

I place my hands on his face.

“Derek. Don’t you die on me you bastard.”

My tears splatter on his ashen face.

“Please, help me!” I tell Smolka.

She gives Gerard one last look before coming to my side.

“Place your hands over his heart.”

I do as instructed.

“Stiles.” Deaton says. “This isn’t right.”

“Fuck you Deaton; I’m not letting him die.”

“Son.” My dad says.

I look at him.

His watery eyes stare back at me.

“He’s already dead. You have to let him go.”

“NO!” I roar.

The pack cowers as one.

Smolka places her hands over mine and the lighting passes through me and into Derek.

Derek’s eyes snap open and burn bright red.

He snarls.

“Derek.” I throw my arms around him.

He groans, one hand falling to his thigh and the other touching my back.

“Don’t worry, I will fix you up.” I smile at him.

He looks confused but he nods.

“But first, let us finish this.” Smolka tells me.

I look around the room, my eyes falling to Gerard.

“I gift him to you.”

Everyone looks at me.

“Stiles.” My dad warns.

“I offer him to you.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Deaton tells me.

“I Genim Stilinski-”

“Stiles.” Derek says grabbing my wrist. “What are you doing?”

I look down at him.

“I’m sorry Derek.”

“Don’t make me kill you Stiles.” Chris tells me.

“Just shoot him already!” Gerard shouts.

The pack growls at him.

Scott and Jackson move to block the exit.

I stand.

“I Genim Stilinski offer Gerard Argent’s soul to you Smolka. I gift him to you, I sacrifice him to you.” I walk forward.

The hunters aren’t sure what to do.

The room darkens and becomes colder.

I point my knife at Gerard.

Chris moves to stop me but I raise my hand and Allison blocks me from Chris, her crossbow pointed at her father.

She looks scared.

“I don’t mean to, I’m sorry.” She tells her dad. “Stiles, please. Please don’t make me kill my dad.” She cries.

I grab Gerard’s hand and slice it open.

He’s too weak for me now.

I let his blood drip to the floor, making sure to create the sacrifice runes with his blood.

“Take his body and his soul and do with it what you will. I Genim Stilinski offer Gerard Argent to you Smolka, on condition that you make him suffer.”

I release Gerard and his shocked face stares back at me.

I smile down at him.

Smolka descends on him.

Gerard starts screaming and begging.

I turn away.

He screams until he loses his voice and then lays there a sniveling mess.

Smolka takes him by the throat and lifts him until he’s dangling from her grip.

She screeches and we all cover our ears.

Gerard turns to dust, a pained look on his face.

She disappears along with Gerard’s ashes.

The room comes back to life.

Allison is sobbing and Chris looks haunted.

The hunters hightail it out of there.

I kneel next to Derek to examine his leg.

He pushes me away.

Peter helps him stand.

The pack won’t meet my eyes and my dad stares at me as if he’s never seen me before.

It hurts, more than anything.

“What did you do?” Derek demands.

“I had to do it!”

“Are you sure about that? I told you not to bind yourself to that devil.”

“You weren’t there. It was the only option I had left. Gerard is gone now, he won’t hurt us again.”

“You think Gerard is the last one looking to kill us? What are you going to do Stiles? Kill everyone who doesn’t want to be your friend?”

“Get off your high horse Derek! I did what I had to do to protect the pack.”

“Well you won’t have to worry about that anymore.” He says turning away.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you are a danger to my pack. You’re out of the pack Stiles.”

“You can’t kick me out! I’M THE ALPHA!” I growl.

He turns and roars back at me.

“No. I am and you are no longer welcomed.”

“Is this the thanks I get for saving your life? You were lying there dead not so long ago.”

He looks at me.

“Maybe you should have let me die. Better than seeing you turn to this. You can’t be trusted Stiles.”

I gasp.

“You don’t mean that.”

Peter helps him limp away.

“Derek.”

He walks away.

“DEREK!”

Deaton turns to follow them.

Ethan and Aiden stand in front of me.

“What do you want us to do with the body?”

“Burn it.”

The nod and move away to remove the Darach.

I look at Chris and Allison.

Allison is in her father’s arms, her tear stained face turned away from me.

“My father deserved to die, I won’t deny that. But that wasn’t the way, just like it wasn't the way to handle things at school. A lot of people could have died then as they could have now. You don't know what you're doing and you don't know how much the devil can and will control you whether it be for good or for its own purpose.”

I feel my eyes burn red.

“And what are you going to do?”

“Maybe now that you’re no longer a part of the pack will put things in prospective for you Stiles. I would hate to see you turn out to be like my father, like my sister.”

I nod.

“So what happens now?”

“I will be keeping a close eye on you Stiles. Don’t make me put you down.”

“I won’t.”

He takes Allison and leaves.

The pack shuffles.

“Just go.” I tell them.

“No. I’m not leaving. We’re a pack remember?” Scott says.

“I’m sorry Stiles.” Lydia whispers before she walks away.

Jackson backs away towards the exit.

Scott stares at him.

“Jackson.”

“I can’t.”

“What are you talking about?” Scott demands.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Jackson.” I say.

“It’s not fine.” Scott says. “Jackson.”

“Let him go Scott.”

Isaac stares worriedly at me.

“Go on, go with your alpha.”

Isaac, Boyd and Erica leave.

“Scott.” Jackson says. “He’s my alpha. I can’t just walk away.”

Scott ignores him.

“I’m sorry.” He says one last time before walking away.

Cora comes over.

I stare at her.

She throws her arms around me.

“Thanks for saving my brother.”

I pat her back.

“I was being selfish.”

“It’s called love Stiles. And my brother would have done anything to save you too had it been you lying there.”

She moves away and smiles at me.

“If I could, I would have saved him too. And Gerard deserved to die.”

“Derek is still mad though.”

“He’ll come around.”

“If you say so.”

She pats my cheek before walking out.

My dad comes over.

I look at him.

“Dad, I-”

“Come on son. Let’s go home.”

My eyes well with tears.

“I’m sorry dad.”

He nods.

He puts an arm around me.

“So what’s this I hear about you causing trouble at the school?”

Oh shit.


	9. Chapter 9

“We have interviewed your fellow classmates and they have all said the same thing.”

I take in a shaky breath.

My dad was seated next to me and across the table sat the principal and the chairman of the school board.

The chairman looks at the file he has in front of him.

“They all say that your teacher, Ms. Blake, has some sort of episode. Like a seizure and that you moved in to help her.” The chairman says.

“One student remembers Allison Argent calling 911 and another remembers getting Mr. Harris.” The principal says.

“I suppose that the storm just made everyone very frightened.” The chairman says. 

The pressure in my chest releases.

“We were unable to get a statement from Allison Argent but the majority collaborate your story. As does Mr. Harris.” The principal says.

My dad looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

“I hope that you understand that we had to suspend you while we conducted our investigation.”

I nod.

“But since the rumors and reports of you attacking a teacher are false, you can return to school on Monday.”

I smile.

“Thank god.” My dad says.

“Your teachers will be notified and will be given orders to allow you to have a leniency for a period of two weeks in order to allow you to catch up on any homework and exams you might have missed.” 

“Thank you.” I say.

We walk out of the school.

“So how did you do it?”

“Huh?”

“Get everyone to cover for you.”

“It’s a new trick I learned.”

“Uh-huh. And Mr. Harris?”

“Actually, he did that on his own. I’m just as surprised as you are. I would have thought he would have been happy to be rid of me.”

“Well, I hope you understand that you are still grounded.”

I sigh.

“Yes dad.”

“Good. Now get home.”

I walk over to my Jeep.

I watch my dad drive away in his cruiser.

I turn back to my car and Cora and Jackson are standing in front of me.

I jump.

“Jesus! Don’t do that.”

“What’s the matter Stilinski? Your alpha ears failing you?” Jackson smirks.

I roll my eyes.

Cora hugs me.

“So what’s up? Why are you guys ditching class?”

“I think you can imagine why he’s here.” Cora says pointing her thumb in Jackson’s direction.

Jackson rolls his eyes.

I smile.

“How did it go? Are you being allowed to come back?” She asks.

“Yeah, everything is fine.”

“Can you tell Scott to stop being an asshole?” Jackson blurts.

“I don’t think I can help you there buddy. He’s always been kind of an asshole.”

Cora snorts and Jackson gives me the stink eye.

“What dude?” I laugh.

“He won’t return my calls and he won’t talk to me.”

“I wonder why you douche.” Cora tells him.

“Hey, come on.” I tell her. “I’ll talk to him and see what I can do but I make no promises.”

“Yeah, thanks.” He sighs.

“Now get back to class.”

“Yes mom.” Cora says.

“Get out of here.”

After school Ethan and Aiden come home with a guest.

“Hey.” I nod to Danny.

“Hey Stiles. Heard you were coming back to school.”

“Yeah.”

“What’s for lunch?” Aiden asks.

“You already had lunch.” I tell him.

“So what’s for dinner?”

“It’s not ready yet.”

“Well what you do have then? I’m starving.” He says pushing past me into the kitchen.

I roll my eyes.

Ethan laughs.

“So, what brings you by?” I ask Danny.

“Ethan invited me, hope that’s cool.” He shrugs.

Ethan stares at me.

I sigh.

“Yeah, it’s cool.”

Ethan smiles at me.

“Maybe you guys can go upstairs and talk, about everything.” I say sending Ethan a direct look.

Danny looks a bit unsure but he nods.

Ethan leads him upstairs.

“No hanky panky!” I yell after them.

Aiden comes back from the kitchen, a corndog in one hand and a soda in the other.

“So is he going to tell him about us?” He asks.

“Yeah.”

“Good. I’m tired of hearing him whine about not being able to be truthful to his boyfriend.”

I snort.

“Be nice to your brother.”

“Yes mom.” He smirks.

“Stop calling me that!”

“Oh, by the way. You think I can move down to the basement? I don’t want to have to sleep in a room that smells like my brother and Danny’s sex.”

“Oh god.”

 

Peter POV

I glare at Derek.

He pretends to ignore me but I can see his jaw twitching.

“What.” He finally demands.

“Can you really not see what you’re doing to the pack?”

“The pack is fine.”

I cross my arms.

“They will be fine.” He amends.

“Don’t be an idiot Derek.”

He turns to look at me and his eyes glow red.

“Don’t try that alpha shit on me Derek Hale.”

He looks away.

“Do you see what you’re doing to these kids by forcing them to choose between you and Stiles?”

“They’re fine!”

“They are not fine! Cora won’t talk to you, Jackson is angry as fuck, Isaac is giving his puppy eyes a real workout and Erica and Boyd are this close to punching you in the face.”

“I am their alpha and they will follow me.”

“Yeah, they’ll follow you but they will hate you for it. Is that what you want?”

“Stiles can’t be trusted.”

“Why? Because he killed Gerard? That bastard deserved that and more just the same way Kate did when I ripped her throat open.”

“How do you know the devil isn’t controlling him?”

“The same way your alpha powers control you?”

“It’s different!”

“Power is power no matter how you try to differentiate it. And what that boy did is no different or worse than the things I’ve done. And somehow you still managed to forgive me.”

“You’re family.”

“And Stiles is your mate.”

“It doesn’t matter. He can’t be trusted.”

“It matters. He is family just as much as the others, maybe more. All he’s done has been to protect us, to protect you and instead of thanks you banish him from the pack. How far do you think we’ll get without him here with us?”

“We don’t need him. The pack is strong.”

“Not as strong as it can be and you know that.”

I know he’s close to walking away in a huff so I guess it’s time to bring my point home.

“I need you to listen to me Derek.”

He looks at me.

“You know exactly what I have done ever since I came out of that coma. I killed Laura for her powers, so that I could have my revenge. And yet here I am with a second chance at life and family. Yet you condemn Stiles for saving your life and killing the biggest enemy the Hale family has ever had. You punish him for doing the exact same thing that you would have done had you been in his place.”

I walk away, letting my words sink into his hard head.

I shake my head.

That boy needed a good ass kicking.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey! Welcome back.” Scott says. 

I snort.

“Yeah cause being at home all day for two weeks was nothing compared to being in school.” I say sarcastically.

He laughs.

“Hey, I wanted to talk to you.” I say opening my locker.

“About what?”

“Jackson.”

He tenses his shoulders.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well too bad because we are. I’m going to need you to talk with him. I don’t want to wake up one night with Jackson climbing into my room crying over you. I don’t think I could handle that, ever. Especially not if I have to comfort him.”

I see a small smile forming on his lips.

“Come on buddy, you know you love him.”

“Yeah. But I’m still mad.”

“His little werewolf feeling could have been hurt too you know. He could see it as you choosing your best friend over him.”

“I guess.”

“Now come on. Go and give your boyfriend a big kiss, hopefully in private where I don’t have to see it.”

I push him towards Jackson who is pouting over by his locker.

I watch Scott make his way slowly over to Jackson.

He looks over at me and I make shooing motions.

Jackson turns to look at him.

I see Scott start to talk using a whole lot of weird hand gestures and I shake my head.

Finally Jackson takes pity on him and just grabs Scott and kisses him.

I turn away.

Gross.

Allison walks by and her eyes meet mine briefly before she hurries away.

“Allison.” I call walking after her.

She walks faster.

I run to catch up to her.

“Stay away from me.”

“Look. I didn’t mean to do that at the Sheriff’s office but I couldn’t let your dad get to me before I killed Gerard.”

She ignores me.

I grab her arm and lead her to an empty classroom.

She shrugs me off, a scared look on her face.

“Look Allison, I’m sorry okay?”

“Sorry doesn’t make it alright.”

“What do you want me to say Allison?”

“Nothing. I don’t need you tell me anything, just leave me alone.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because we are going to be a part of each other’s lives for who knows how long okay?”

“Why would we? I’m not dating Scott anymore.”

“But you are a hunter and I am with the wolves. Just tell what I can do.”

She looks away.

“There is nothing you can do.”

I look away and sigh.

There had to be something to make her stop looking at me like I was a murderer.

Okay, maybe I was a murderer but I saw it as Smolka being the killer not me. I just offered the people up to her.

I snap my fingers and turn to look at her.

She jumps like a scalded cat.

“If you promise not to be scared of me anymore then I promise to give you back your family.”

“What?”

“Well maybe not all of your family.”

“You can do that?”

“Yes.”

I don’t know, I’ve never tried it before.

“Is it a deal?”

******************

The pack insists that I sit with them during lunch.

Ethan and Aiden were a little reluctant to join the Hale pack but Danny came over and started catching up with Jackson so Ethan had no choice but to sit down and Aiden sat down when his brother pulled him down on the seat next to him.

The rest of the day passed relatively normal, except that Mr. Harris was nice and acted completely out of character towards me.

After chemistry, I stayed behind to talk to him.

“Mr. Harris.”

He startled and almost fell out of his chair.

“Mr. S-stilinski. How can I help you?”

“I needed to talk to you. I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me.”

“No thanks necessary.”

“Still. I had thought you would have wanted to get rid of me.”

“I didn’t want you to turn against me.”

“I think there’s been some kind of misunderstanding here. I don’t actually hate you.”

He nods.

“Things will be different from now on.” He says.

“Well I hope so and I don’t mean that in a threatening way.”

“It’s f-fine.”

“As long as you understand that I don’t want to kill you.”

He nods.

“Good.”

He stands and backs away as I walk forward to shake his hand.

“Okay.” I say raising my hands.

I walk out of class.

“I thought he was going to pee himself.” Scott giggles.

Jackson smirks.

“It’s not my fault.”

“Good job Stilinski.” Jackson says throwing an arm around me.

“Eww. Get your hands off of me dude! I don’t know where they’ve been.”

He laughs.

After school, Ethan goes with Danny and Aiden stayed to run a few laps on the track.

I drove home and tried not to think about Derek being a stubborn asshole.

I got home and go up to my room.

And soon found myself pushed up against the door.

I look at the fist holding me by the front of my shirt and the angry face looming close to me.

“Hey Derek.”

“I was wrong.”

“Okay.”

“I’m still mad.”

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing that you came to apologize.”

He glares.

“So let’s hear it.”

“What?”

“Your apology.”

I fix my shirt and look at him.

His nostrils flare.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kicked you out of the pack for doing what you had to in order to save us.”

“Now say it again but without clenching your jaw so much.”

The glare is turned back on me.

“You’re pushing it Stiles.”

“I don’t think I am.”

He takes a deep breath and I know he’s killing me in his head right now.

“I’m sorry, I was wrong. You were right.”

“Aww, come here big guy.” I say holding my arms open.

“I’m being serious Stiles.”

“Well then I guess I should tell you that I a mad and hurt and that you are a jerk and a big asshole for kicking me out of our pack you bastard!”

“Alright, I deserved that.”

“It’s not the only thing you deserve.”

He looks at me and I punch him.

It does more damage to my hand than to his jaw but I think I got my point across.

“Are you done?” He asks.

“Maybe.”

He comes closer and slowly puts his hands on my shoulders.

“Stiles. I’m sorry for the things I said, I was out of line.”

“Yes you were.”

“I’m sorry.” He whispers against my forehead, his lips caressing my skin.

I sag against him.

“You’re a bastard.”

“I know.”

“I deserve the right to punch you again whenever I remember what you did to me and the pack.”

“Noted.”

I put my arms around his waist and recline my cheek against his hard chest.

His arms pull me closer.

“I missed you.” I say against his shirt.

“I missed you too, kind of.”

I smile.

“You suck at apologies.”

“I know. I’m still not convinced that being bound to the devil is a good thing.”

“Maybe but she’s helped me and us out when we needed it.”

He doesn’t say anything.

“Danny knows.”

“What?”

“Danny knows. Do you need to get your hearing checked big guy?”

He sighs aggravated.

“Anything else I need to be warned about?”

“Nope. Just that I might have promised Allison that I would give her back her family.”

“Stiles!”

“Not all of them. I didn’t like the way she looked at me.”

“I am getting angry again.”

“Well don’t. I promise I won’t get out of hand anymore, not without talking to you first.”

My dad’s cruiser pulls up.

Derek walks to the window.

“I told you already, you don’t have to run out of here like a criminal.”

He grabs the back of my neck and gives me a kiss that stings my lips.

“That was unexpected.”

“Don’t be stupid Stiles.”

“Charming.”

He climbs out of the window.

“Derek! Before you run to be one with nature, do you think that I’m attractive?”

“Yes. Even when you’re being an idiot.”

I smile.

“Love you too big guy.”

He comes forward and kisses me again.

I lean into him, grabbing on to his arms.

The kiss is soft and good, so good.

“Stiels!” My dad shouts from inside the house.

I lean closer to Derek unwilling to let his lips leave mine.

Suddenly he’s sliding down the roof and onto the grass.

I stare at him in shock.

“Did you just fall off the roof?”

“No.”

I start to laugh and the look on his face gets me going again.

He rolls his eyes.

“I am never letting you live that down. Oh my god! You fell off the roof.”

“Shut up Stiles.”

*****************

The cold air makes me shiver.

I pull the blanket up over my arms.

Cold fingers trail slowly down my neck.

I open my eyes.

“Holy fuck!”

Smolka smiles at me.

“Genim.”

“You scared me!”

She sits on the bed as I sit up.

“You’ve been gone for a while.”

“Things to do.”

“Like what?”

She opens her mouth to answer.

“No! Don’t tell me.”

I look at the clock.

“Why do you always wake me up so early? It’s two in the morning!”

She touches my cheek where I have a red patch from Derek’s scruff.

“You have been busy.”

“Yeah. I have a favor to ask you.”

She inclines her head.

“I need you to bring Victoria Argent back to life. I sort of promised Allison.”

She throws her head back and laughs.

“Stiles, go to sleep! It’s a school night.”

“Sorry dad!”

“Genim, you are definitely something special.”

“So you’ll do it?”


	11. Chapter 11

I hear the window open and I sit up.

The black shape descends on me and I pull him down over me.

His beard scrapes against my skin and I shiver.

His lips closer over my jugular and I pull him closer.

“Where’s the devil?”

“Out.”

“Good.”

His teeth nip my earlobe as he pulls my shirt up.

His fingers caress my nipples and I bite pack a moan.

“I don’t want Ethan and Aiden to hear.” I whisper.

“They can deal with it.”

His lips close over mine.

My feet caress his calves.

His crotch rubs against mine in a torturous rhythm.

I moan.

His tongue licks my nipple and I yelp when I see dark eyes staring at me from over Derek’s shoulder.

“What? Stiles, did I hurt you?” Derek asks.

“No. No.” I say pushing at his shoulders.

“Do not feel the need to stop on my account.” Smolka says.

Derek tenses above me.

“Get out.” I tell her.

“I came to give you an update on the favor you asked me.”

I sit up, shoving Derek to the side.

He scowls but he moves.

I pull my shirt back down.

“And?”

“I will need your help. I can restore the soul but I need you to reinstate the body.”

“What are you two talking about?”

I flap a hand in Derek’s direction.

I pull on my socks before standing.

“You can help me with that right?” I ask.

She nods.

“I will enhance your powers and help you.”

“Okay.”

I pull my shoes back on and grab my sweater.

“Where are you going?”

I lean down and press a kiss to Derek’s mouth.

“I’ll be back in a while. You can stay if you want. There’s meat loaf in the oven and some mashed potatoes. If my dad comes home before me can you make sure he eats? The boys usually eat in front of the TV but if you want them to eat at the table then you can order them to.” 

I give him another kiss before walking towards Smolka.

“Stiles! Where the hell are you going?” He asks standing up.

“To fulfill my promise.”

He sighs.

“Stiles.”

“I promised her Derek.”

“Fine.”

He gives Smolka the stink eye.

Smolka grabs my hand and when I open my eyes, we’re standing in front of a gravestone.

I look at the rather plain headstone.

“Huh. I would have thought they would have put the statue of a hunter killing a wolf or something. At least some French crap below her name, I gotta say that I’m kind of disappointed.”

Smolka snorts.

“So. Are we going to dig or what?” I scratch my head. “Cause I don’t have any gloves or a shovel.”

“No. Hold your hands over the grass.”

She positions me so that I’m not standing over the grave site.

“Okay. What do I do now?”

Her hand touches mine and power surges in me.

Energy emits from my hands and down into the earth.

It lasts for about five seconds before we’re standing there in the dark again.

I look at Smolka and I open my mouth to ask what happens next when a scream and a pounding sound comes from under my feet.

“Holy shit!” 

A clawed hand breaks from the dirt and I jump.

Smolka pulls me back.

Victoria crawls out of the grave, her eyes glowing yellow.

“O-okay. Hey Mrs. Argent, how’s it going?”

She stands and dusts the dirt from her white shirt, which does absolutely nothing to amend the fact that she’s dirty and smudged with dirt.

She stares at me and then looks at Smolka.

“What happened?” She finally asks.

“We brought you back to life.” I say holding my arms out wide to indicate the cemetery.

She looks around.

“Why?”

“Because I promised your daughter.”

She stares at me for a long time before nodding.

“Thank you Stiles.”

I shrug.

**********************

“Get your ass over here.”

“Hello to you too Cupcake. How are you? I’m fine by the way.”

“Stiles. Get over here.”

“Why? What happened?”

“There is pack here that has come looking for you.”

“A pack? Like the alphas?”

“No. A pack from New Mexico.”

I frown.

“And what do they need me for?”

“Oh my god Stiles! Just get over here.”

“Alright, fine. I’m going.”

I hung up and let my dad know that I’m going to be at the Hale house before walking out and getting in my Jeep.

I call Ethan and Aiden on my way to Derek’s.

“Hey Stiles.”

“Dude, I need you and your brother to meet me at the old Hale house.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Nothing, yet. A pack has come to talk to me or something. Just get there and bring Scott with you.”

“Yeah, we’ll be there.”

I hang up and concentrate on driving.

Once I get there, I park next to Jackson’s Porsche.

Both packs are standing near the porch.

I get out of the Jeep and slowly make my way over.

There is a man about Peter’s age talking with Derek.

Four young men stand near him and a young female stands next to the man.

The man looks at me and I know he’s the alpha.

“This is Stiles Stilinski.” Derek says pulling close at his side.

“Alpha.” The man says bowing his head in respect.

The female follows the man’s example.

“Stiles, this is Alpha Charles Duncan.”

“Alpha Duncan.” I say extending my hand.

He shakes it.

“And this is his daughter Ellie.”

“Ellie.” I say nodding at her.

“Alpha Stilinski.”

I look at Alpha Duncan’s betas.

“Guys.”

They nod in acknowledgement.

Sabine appears next to me scaring everyone just as the twins and Scott burst from between the trees.

The Duncan betas growl and get ready to defend their alpha.

“It’s okay! She’s bound to me and these are my boys.” I say.

Alpha Duncan raises his hand and the betas stop growling but I know they are still all reeved up for a fight.

“Maybe your betas would like to play tag with my pack while we go inside and talk.” I suggest.

Alpha Duncan laughs and nods.

“I think that would be a good idea.”

I nod at the pack.

“Play nice.” I tell them before leading Alpha Duncan and Ellie inside.

Smolka follows us and watches from the doorway.

Peter stays outside to watch the betas.

“What brings you to Beacon Hills?” I ask.

Alpha Duncan looks around the charred remains of the old Hale house.

“Sorry for the accommodations.” I say.

“Don’t worry about it. We are sorry for your loss. I always wanted to tell you but it’s been hectic since the loss of your mother. Without a true alpha a lot of other packs began to disintegrate and ours wasn’t the exception.” He says to Derek. “Your mother was a wise and strong alpha.”

“Thank you.” Derek tells him.

“I am sorry to hear that your pack had a hard time.” I tell him.

He nods.

“Our pack became divided and my own brother challenged me for position as alpha. I was victorious but it was not a moment to celebrate.” He says pulling his daughter close. “But we heard that your pack was also not spared.”

“No. We’ve had a though couple of years around here.” I say. “But we’re all still here which is what matters.”

He nods.

“What can I do for you and your pack?”

“We heard that there was a new true alpha in Beacon Hills and we were happy to hear. The Hale pack has been blessed once again and not only with a true alpha but also with a spark. We did not know, however, that there was also a demon.”

“Oh. She’s not a demon, she’s a devil. And I am the spark as well as the true alpha.”

He looks at me, his mouth opened before he looks at Derek.

Derek nods.

“A true blessing indeed.”

“Well I wouldn’t say that.” I say shrugging.

Ellie smiles at me.

“We have come to speak to you about your thoughts on extending my pack. Marriage used to be the way used for generations but my sons are still young and the older wolves are loyal to the alpha they previously served under.”

“Have you thought of giving people the bite?” I ask.

“I already have enough young wolves; I don’t need more causing trouble.”

“I understand.”

“Sorry to interrupt but we’re getting hungry.” Aiden says coming in.

He smiles at Ellie who blushes and smiles back shyly.

I raise my eyebrow.

“Have you thought about integration?”

Alpha Duncan looks at her daughter who hasn’t taken her eyes off of Aiden and back to Aiden who is still smiling like a loon.

He sighs.

Derek hides his smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking with me in this series. Thank you for your comments and kudos as well. 
> 
> Warning: Explicit sex talk ahead as well as some sex. Finally;)

We rent rooms for the Duncan pack in town.

Aiden graciously volunteered to show them around town.

I smile thinking about it.

“What are you smiling about?” Derek whispers against my shoulder.

“Aiden and Ellie.”

“Hmm.”

His lips move towards the nape of my neck.

I roll onto my back and he moves on top of me.

“Do you have any ideas on helping them?” I say running my fingers through Derek’s hair.

“He could consider taking in Omegas but that will be tricky. A lot of Omegas are loners by choice, but many of them have lost their packs and are looking for a new place to fit in.”

“I think Aiden will go with them when they leave.”

“Really? Might be too soon.”

I shake my head.

“I can feel it and so can Ethan.”

I remember Ethan’s sad face and my eyes well with tears.

“Hey.”

I look at Derek.

“It’s his choice and if he’s willing and Charles accepts him, then we shouldn’t stand in the way.”

I nod.

“I know, I want him to be happy but I just don’t want to see Ethan sad. And I know I will miss him too. I haven’t told my dad yet.”

“Maybe you should wait until we’re sure if he’s going to leave or not.”

“I guess.”

He leans down and kisses me softly.

The doorbell rings downstairs.

I groan.

I crawl out from under Derek and go downstairs.

The doorbell rings again.

“I’m coming.”

I open the door and am shocked to find Chris Argent standing on my doorstep.

“Mr. Stilinski.”

“Hey.”

“Can we come in?”

“S-sure.”

I back away and open the door.

Chris comes in followed by Victoria and Allison.

I nod at them.

“It is my understanding that Alpha Hale is also here.” Chris says.

Derek comes down the stairs and he’s not happy.

Victoria smiles at me without a murderous look in her eyes and it’s weird.

I manage to smile back.

I look at Allison.

She comes forward and throws her arms around me.

I pat her back awkwardly.

“Thank you.” She smiles with tears in her eyes.

Derek stands next to me as Allison goes to stand next to her parents.

“Why don’t we have a seat?”

They move into the living room and we follow.

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“No thank you.” Chris smiles.

I nod and take a seat next to Derek on the love seat.

“So what can we do for you?” I ask.

“I wanted to thank you first and foremost for giving my wife back to us.” Chris says.

I nod.

He looks at Victoria and she turns to look at me and Derek.

“I wanted to ask for your acceptance into the pack. I had intended to ask Stiles to take me in but now that you have joined the Hale and Stilinski pack once more, I am asking you both to give me a chance. I don’t want to be an Omega and I need help controlling myself. I never got the chance to learn before.” She says casting her eyes away. “I understand that our family has caused yours a lot of pain and I apologize.” She tells Derek.

I was completely speechless and Derek seemed to be suffering from it as well.

I cleared my throat.

“Well.”

Derek looks at me.

“I can’t answer for Alpha Hale but I am willing to accept you into the pack.”

“Thank you.” She says.

“How can I trust that you won’t abandon the pack at the first sign of trouble? You did prefer homicide instead of living as a wolf.” Derek says.

Chris and Victoria shift uncomfortably.

“I made a choice and unfortunately it was the wrong one. But now I have a second chance and I am not going to squander this opportunity. Just give me the chance to prove my loyalty.” She says.

Derek looks unconvinced but he nods.

“Very well. I cannot promise that the pack will be happy to have you but I will not allow them to single you out or mistreat you.” Derek says.

“I appreciate it.”

“Now you must submit.”

Victoria looks a bit nervous about it but she stands and walks towards us.

Derek and I stand.

I allow my eyes to burn red and I wrap my hand around her throat.

Her eyes glow yellow and she fights her instinct to defend herself.

I growl at her and averts her eyes and turns her head, displaying her neck in submission.

I release her and Derek does the same.

Except that he roars in her face making her really fight to control her animal instinct.

But she gives in and the wolf in Derek is satisfied.

After that, Chris asks for a new treaty with the Argent clan now that Victoria has been accepted into the pack.

I know Derek isn’t too happy but with Victoria on our side, the Argents and their hunters will be much more inclined to stand by us.

*******************

As I had predicted, Aiden requests permission to follow Ellie and her pack back to New Mexico.

Alpha Duncan reluctantly agreed and Aiden looked at me hopefully.

I look at Derek.

He shrugs.

Ellie is clutching her hands in front of her body and I know she’s just as hopeful as Aiden.

I sigh.

“If you will accept him Alpha Duncan then we give him permission to go with your pack.”

“I do accept him.”

“Then he can go.”

Aiden hugs me before moving to his brother.

Ethan looks close to tears.

“Why don’t you guys go home and pack. While you’re at it, let my dad know.”

He’s going to be heartbroken to be losing one of his boys.

I swallow back my tears.

I have to be brave for my pack.

The twins nod and they move away.

“Meet us back at the hotel in four hours.” Alpha Duncan tells Aiden.

“Peter will go with you for a few months and help you recruit more wolves that will be loyal to your pack.” Derek tells Alpha Duncan.

He nods.

Lydia holds on tighter to Peter.

“Thank you for your hospitality. We will be in touch. Once I have one, I will send my advisor and my son to form a treaty with your pack. Deaton gave me the name of an advisor who would be willing to help my pack.”

“Well we certainly hope that your pack expands.” I say.

We shake hands and I watch them walk away.

I look down at the ground.

My heart felt two sizes too small.

“Don’t worry Stiles; I’ll keep an eye on the kid.” Peter says patting me on the back.

I nod.

**************************

I sniff and Derek sighs.

“Are you crying again?”

“It’s not my fault you are so damn unattached.”

He pulls me close.

“It’s the way of the pack. Soon they will be going off to college.”

“Shut up. I don’t want to think about that.”

“Come on. Just stop crying.” He says kissing my neck.

It felt good.

I let him kiss me some more.

“Feeling better?”

“A little.”

He hums and moves his mouth lower.

I shift and spread my legs.

I caress a hand down his back.

I frown up at the roof.

“What?”

“I was just thinking.”

He sighs again.

“Don’t be like that. This is serious business. Are we like ever going to have sex?”

“We have been having sex.”

“No I mean, are we going to you know. Fuck.”

He looks stunned for a moment before he frowns.

“No.”

“Derek.” I whine.

“Shut up. You are still underage.”

“So what? It’s cool for you to put your hand on my dick but not for you to put your dick in my ass?”

“Stiles.”

“It’s still rape you know? At least in the eyes of the law, which I am sure my father would agree with wholeheartedly him being the sheriff and all.”

“Stiles.”

“And it’s not like I don’t have a say in it, you’re not the only one in this relationship. I should be able to have a vote too.”

“How did crying over Aiden make you think about sex?”

I open my mouth before closing it again.

“It’s just that I got thinking about the future and I know that I want to be with you, obviously. And then I started thinking on how we haven’t progressed from hands in pants and kisses. I have a lot of stored up fantasies and I want to make good use of them and soon. I’ve been a virgin for like forever.”

“Fantasies?”

“Yeah.” I wiggle under him. “I have a few, mostly my go to when I’m touching myself. There’s one where you’re just holding me down and you’re teasing me with your hands and mouth until I come so hard. And then you run your fingers through my come and you use that to lubricate me. Sometimes you force me to take it and other times you are just going so slow that I’m just begging you to fuck me.”

He sucks a bruise on my shoulder.

I lift my arms so that he can remove my shirt.

“There’s this other one where you make me ride you and you may or may not slap my ass a few times.” I shiver thinking about it. “I really like that one.”

He reaches down and pushes my boxer shorts down.

I suck in a breath.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorites. Not because you spank me or anything, I’m not really into kinky stuff. Except for the holding down thing. But the spanking thing just happens in the heat of the moment. And it just makes it all the more exciting.”

“And then what happens?”

“I don’t know, I usually come by then and I just clean up and go to sleep.”

“Uh-huh.”

“This is not cause you’re self-conscious you won’t measure up to my fantasies is it? Because I’ve seen your junk and you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re just good and big all over. And I’m a virgin anyways so I really have nothing to compare it to. You’ll be the first one staking claim on my sweet virgin ass, unless you don’t like the fact that I’m a virgin. I can go out and lose it if you want. I mean, all other attempts to lose it have failed but this time I’m really motivated. Before I was just horny but this time the final goal would be to have you all up in there. So I’m pretty sure I can get someone to just fuck me so that I can get back here to you. Derek?”

He growls, his eyes glowing red.

“Is that a no to the virgin thing or a no to the sharing thing? Cause it would only be for one night.”

He pins me down, his teeth really close to my face.

“It doesn’t have to be the whole night. I’m sure five minutes will be fine.”

“You are mine and no one else can have you.”

“O-okay. I was just kidding.”

He tears off his clothes.

“A bit excessive but I’m in, it’s all good. Just if you could put the teeth away, I think that will make things better.”

He flips me over and I yelp in surprise.

“What are you doing? If you could use words, now would be a good time. I’m getting scared over here.”

He licks down my back and I arch it reflexively.

His hands cup my ass before moving down my thighs.

His fingertips lightly caress my balls and I moan like the girls in the pornos I watch.

His tongue starts licking down my crack and I feel weird.

“Not sure how I feel about that. I’ve seen it done before but I just-oh god yes!” I moan into my pillow.

I lift my ass to give him better access.

He keeps doing things that feel really good with is tongue and I’m about three seconds from coming all over myself.

“I feel that I should warn you that I am pretty close here so maybe, oh fuck, maybe you can slow down or something? I don’t want to come so early.”

His hand reaches around my hip and closes over my cock.

“Okay, okay.”

I squeeze my eyes shut.

“I want to hear you.” He growls.

“Hear me what?” I moan again.

He tightens his hand around me and I come so embarrassingly quickly.

I gasp and I feel like I’m about to pass out.

I let myself fall on my side and he pushes me on my back.

I look up at him.

“Just-just give me a sec.” I pant.

He moves his mouth down to my nipples before lapping up my ejaculate.

It’s gross and so freaking hot.

He wets his fingers with his mouth before moving them down behind my balls.

I hold my breath.

He circles teasingly around my opening with his fingertip before slowly pushing inside.

He leans over me and sucks and nips at my neck.

“So when do you want me to spank you?”

“You bastard.” 

Afterwards I lie there in the wet spot trying to catch my breath and I can just hear his smug satisfaction.

His lips trail slowly on the nape of my neck and his hand draws shapes on my naked hip.

I sigh.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. How long before you can go again?”

“Stupid werewolf drive.”

He laughs against my shoulder.

I reach back to slap his leg but I can’t help the smile that breaks out on my face.

*****************

I gasp and sit up.

I put a hand over my heart.

Something was coming.

Sabine appears in front of me.

“What is that?” I ask.

“Demons.”

“What? Are they like your friends?”

She smirks, her black eyes glittering in the dark.

“No.”

Derek’s howl breaks through the still night.

I get up and get dressed.

“Stiles!” My dad shouts.

“It’s fine, it’s just demons!”

“Oh, now I feel so much better.”

“Just stay here. I’ll call if we need you to get Deaton.”

“Be careful!”

“I will.”

I grab my red hoodie and look at Sabine.

“So how come you don’t want your demon friends here?”

“This is our territory. Now let’s go send some demons back to hell.”

“With you on that.”

I howl signaling to the pack that I’m on my way.

“Shall we?” She smiles at me.

I can feel the power surging in me and I know my eyes have gone red.

“Lead the way.”

I reach out and take her hand.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light ‘Em Up by Fall Out Boy would have been a good theme song for this fic. It sure inspired me during the writing process.


End file.
